Dishonorably Discharged
is a quest given to players by Cold Steel at the Wheat Farm in the Heartlands. It involves players helping Cold Steel check up on Star Chaser, who has been absent from training for a while. Cold Steel's frustrations Commanding Officer Cold Steel suspects that Corporal Star Chaser is faking a wing injury to get out-of-training, saying that such behaviour is not unlike her, given her "worst" disciplinary record and constant complaints about his command style. He tells the player that Star Chaser is napping on one of the Heartland roosts, and wants them to confront her about her malingering. Journal: Lt. Cold Steel, leader of the Stepped Outpost's pegasus squadron, sent me to check on his subordinate, Corporal Star Chaser, and see if Star Chaser is faking a wind injury. He says that Star Chaser is probavbly on top of one of the Heartland Roosts. *''Talk to Star Chaser.'' Star Chaser's story Should the player inquire about Star Chaser's injury, she will mention that her wing injury was caused due to Cold Steel's surprise night exercise: Her sleep-deprived nature hindered her perception and caused her to crash into a snowbank. While she accepts that she is already off her cast, Star Chaser claims that her wing is still too fragile for her to return to active duty till the following week, and that Rear Echelon can back her up. Journal: Lt. Cold Steel, leader of the Stepped Outpost's pegasus squadron, sent me to check on his subordinate, Corporal Star Chaser, and see if Star Chaser is faking a wind injury. Star Chaser defended her innocence, and seems to be telling the truth; she wanted me to tell that to steel, and get him off her back. *''Return to Cold Steel.'' Disagreeing with Star Chaser In spite of Star Chaser's story, the player can bullheadedly claim that she is lying to Steel, and that she should be busted. However, the player's over-enthusiasm in wanting to get Star Chaser discharged causes Cold Steel, who reveals himself as an "expert in psychological warfare", to realize that the player is lying, and tells them to get out of his sight. As of Open Access Release, this now ends the quest with no reward. Journal: I've finished talking to Lt. Cold Steel and I'm not sure if I helped him or not. Agreeing with Star Chaser If the player agrees with Star Chaser, they can report back to Cold Steel to back her up. Upon doing so, Steel muses that the player's evidence corroborates with that of Rear Echelon's, and gives in to her story. He also admits that he may have been overstepping his bounds recently. He rewards the player with Iron Back Legs as thanks for their help. Journal: I've finished talking to Lt. Cold Steel and I'm not sure if I helped him or not. Insulting Cold Steel If the player chooses to insult Cold Steel, he will admonish the player stating that such insubordination would result in a month on half rations. Predictably, this also ends the quest with no reward. Journal: I've finished talking to Lt. Cold Steel and I'm not sure if I helped him or not. Category:Quests Category:The Heartlands